


Dias Chuvosos

by sefairyz



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: M/M, hoyoung - Freeform, minchan, verrer, vrvr
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sefairyz/pseuds/sefairyz
Summary: Minchan amava os dias chuvosos, na verdade, ele amava dias ensolarados e até mesmo os nublados, mas os chuvosos eram diferentes. Ser guarda de trânsito num dia chuvoso significava que poderia passar mais tempo com o outro guarda, denominado Hoyoung.Ambos haviam se conhecido quando estavam no começo da profissão, sendo designados para trabalhar no mesmo bairro, então frequentemente se viam, e com o passar do tempo, Minchan e Hoyoung começaram a desenvolver sentimentos um pelo outro.Mas o dias chuvosos eram bons porque tinha certeza que Hoyoung poderia voltar mais cedo para casa, assim poderiam ficar juntinhos, ainda mais que hoje era aniversário do Hong.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Hong Minchan, Hoyoung, Minchan - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Dias Chuvosos

**Author's Note:**

> Oioi, essa é a primeira fanfic do mês!! Eu estou muito feliz que seja essa.
> 
> Bem, vim aqui hoje, com uma fic bem curtinha só pra comemorar o aniversário de um idol que eu amo TANTO, Hong Minchan, ele é membro do VRVR e eu tenho uma quedinha por ele, então resolvi presentea-lo com ela.
> 
> Quero dar de presente pra feiosa também, fiquei falando pra ela deixando no suspense os personagens, e eu espero que você goste feiosa hehe fiz com muito amor.
> 
> Mandem mensagens boas pro Minchan, ele merece muito amor!
> 
> Bom, espero que gostem e tenham uma boa leitura♡ logo mais posto a fic do cix.

Capítulo único- Um dia chuvoso, cobertores e um namoradinho.

O dia tinha começado nublado, e pelo friozinho que entrava pelas frestas da janela, Minchan só queria ficar mais alguns minutos com o namorado na cama quentinha. Ele sabia que tinham que trabalhar, mas parecia tão tentado ficar ali com o Bae. 

Com o alarme tocando pela segunda vez, quem decidiu levantar foi Hoyoung, ele queria muito ficar com Minchan, mas tinha que levantar, então assim o fez, mas antes ele deu um longo selo na testa do rapaz. Esse que sorriu para si e o puxou para um abraço.

Hong entrelaçou as pernas no corpo do namorado não o deixando levantar. O Bae sorriu com o ato do mais novo, no entanto, ele sugeriu que tomassem banho juntos, assim poderiam ficar mais um tempinho juntinhos antes de irem trabalhar. 

Não sendo bobo, Minchan aceita de bom grado, sendo carregado pelo rapaz de fios loirinhos. Assim que ambos entraram no banheiro, Hoyoung colocou o moreno no chão, segurando sua cintura com delicadeza e roçando seu nariz com o dele. Daquele modo, o mais novo não excitou em deixar um beijinho nos lábios rosados do outro, no entanto, ele escapa dos lábios do namorado antes que este pedisse mais.

Indo até a banheira e ligando a torneira desta, enquanto esperava essa encher pelo menos até a metade, ele tira suas roupas na frente do outro. Não queria provocar o mesmo, mas Hoyoung achava o namorado totalmente sem defeitos, amava tudo em Minchan, desde seu cabelo enroladinho, até a ponta dos pezinhos, ele era totalmente apaixonado.

Logo que a banheira encheu, Hong entrou na mesma, fazendo com que um pouco de água caísse no chão, o loiro observava tudo. Minchan com os olhos fechados se pronunciou:

\- Vai ficar só me observando ou vai entrar aqui comigo ? - Ele perguntou chamando a atenção do Bae. Esse que começou a tirar suas roupas, assim, se aproximando da banheira entrando na mesma e sentando-se atrás do namorado.

Abraçou o corpo do mais novo, o fazendo ficar mais próximo de si. Quando Hoyoung desfez o abraço, Minchan deitou no peitoral do mais velho, observando a água com a espuma branca feita pelo sabote. O maior problema naquele banho, é que mesmo não sendo nem 6 horas da manhã, não podiam simplesmente se prolongar muito nele. 

Minchan pediu para que o Bae esfregasse suas costas, sem recusar o mesmo esfregou com delicadeza, fazendo com que muita espuma se acumulasse ali, querendo provocar e brincando com o namorado, Hoyoung começa a passar seus dedos pelas costas do mesmo, tirando toda a espuma que tinha ali, desenhando e escrevendo nomes, fazendo com que o rapaz a sua frente se contorcesse e deste risadas altas.

Parando a provocação, o loiro pede para que o namorado lavasse seus fios, dessa forma, o rapaz que antes estava entre as pernas do mais alto, agora estava de frente deste, jogando água com o pequeno chuveirinho que havia ali, deixando com que os fios se enchessem de água, logo passando shampoo nos fios, formando uma montanha de espuma em cima da cabeça do Bae.

Ao ver aquilo, Minchan sorriu travesso, brincava com os cabelos sedosos do rapaz a sua frente, enxaguando em seguida, tomando todo cuidado para que a espuma não fosse para os olhos do namorado. Ao acabar o banho, Hoyoung pega uma das toalhas e enrola na própria cintura, assim, pegando outro e enrolando na de Hong, dando um selinho demorado dos lábios.

Os dois foram para o quarto se trocar, Minchan colocou seu uniforme de guarda, igual Hoyoung. O Hong por não ter lavado os fios castanhos, pediu para que o namorado, depois que secava seu cabelo, arrumasse a cama, pois ele iria começar a preparar o café no andar debaixo, Bae confirmou com a cabeça e assim o mais novo deixou o quarto.

[...]

Já na cozinha, Minchan preparava torradas e passava o café. Ele sabia que o namorado gostava de café com leite espumado, então ele ao menos fazia esforços para espumar o leite enquanto o líquido preto não estava totalmente pronto.

Depois de espumar o leite, ele pega duas xícaras e coloca o café, colocando o leite em seguida, formando um coração com a espuma. Colocando as xícaras na pequena mesa e as torradas, ele se senta, passando agora geleia de morango em uma de suas torradas e geleia de damasco na do Bae.

Logo quando acaba de passar a geleia, Hoyoung passa pela porta sentando-se consigo. Os dois comeram tranquilamente, sem muita pressa agora.

Ao acabar a refeição, o mais velho lavou a louça e Minchan foi acabar de se vestir, desse modo, quando eles já estavam prontos, saíram em direção a garagem da casa. O Bae tirou o carro enquanto Minchan esperava do lado de fora, esse que se encontrava muito feliz, estava começando a chover.

Minchan amava os dias chuvosos, na verdade, ele amava dias ensolarados e até mesmo os nublados, mas os chuvosos eram diferentes. Os dois chuvosos proporcionavam mais tempo com seu namorado.

Ambos haviam se conhecido quando estavam no começo da profissão, sendo designados para trabalhar no mesmo bairro, então frequentemente se viam, e com o passar do tempo, Minchan e Hoyoung começaram a desenvolver sentimentos um pelo outro. Esses sentimentos que se desenvolveram e assim, tornaram se um casal.

Com a chuva ainda fraca, michan já se sentia feliz, ele sabia que poderia chover, era grandes chances, e com um sorriso no rosto, ele entra no carro e enfim, ambos rapazes vão para o trabalho.

Quando chegaram lá, a chuva já tinha se intensificado e aquilo fez com que eles dividissem o guarda chuva até a pequena base dos guardas que não ficava muito longe de onde estacionaram o carro. 

Chegando na frente da base, antes de se separarem, eles trocam pequenos selinhos ainda embaixo do guarda chuva, as mãos entrelaçadas não queriam se separar, mas tive que acontecer, ambos tiveram que tomar caminhos diferentes. Hoje era o dia que Minchan sairia mais cedo, ele ficava no escritório cuidando da papelada enquanto o Bae iria para rua.

Mas esse também sabia mais cedo, como estava chovendo, os guardas tinham que trocar de turno a cada sete horas, Minchan iria embora na hora do almoço, enquanto o mais velho iria ficar até as 15 horas.

[...]

Quase na hora do almoço, Hong passa de carro no sinal onde o namorado ficava, iria se despedir do mais velho, levando uma água e uma sanduíche que tinha feito antes de saírem.

Ao passa na frente do Bae, Minchan bussina para o loiro, esse que vêm em sua direção. O mais novo abre as janelas do carro e entrega o lanche, assim sorrindo e dizendo.

\- Não esqueça de comer, eu te vejo mais tarde - Ele diz colocando os óculos de sol - Cuidado com o Sol.

Ao escutar aquilo, HoYoung não resistiu e entrou no carro, pegando nas bochechas de Minchan e o beijando. O Hong já era acostumado com aquilo, seu namorado era totalmente amoroso, ele ao menos conseguia disfarçar aquilo, mas mesmo assim, o mais novo amava quando o Bae fazia aquilo.

Hoyoung finalizou os beijinhos dando um de esquimo no rapaz, lhe dizendo que precisava voltar para o trabalho. Desse modo michan concordou com a cabeça, beijando o rosto do namorado, quando este saiu do carro, o moreno gritou ‘’Não esqueça o guarda chuva e cuidado’’ para o outro.

A relação de ambos era muito boa, bem calma e cheia de amor, eles eram totalmente melosos um com o outro e ao menos se importavam de demonstrar isso. Ao sair do campo de visão do Bae, Minchan vai direto para o mercado perto de casa.

Ele iria comprar várias besteiras para ele e o loiro aproveitarem a noite e o resto do final de semana. Ele se sentia tão feliz, a chuva fazia aquilo com Hong. 

[...]

Ao chegar em casa com as compras, ele deixa tudo na pia e vai deixar suas coisas no quarto. Voltando para limpar e guardar tudo, ele pega um pacote de balas que comprou, colocando no sofá. 

Ele tinha tido uma ótima ideia, Minchan iria colocar o colchão da cama na sala, para que pudessem dormir ali.

Assim que acabou de planejar aquela bagunça, ele vai até seu quarto, tirando todos os cobertores que estava alinhados e travesseiros, tratando de levar o colchão até a sala, era muito pesado, mas conseguiu levá-lo mesmo assim, subindo novamente ele pega cobertores no guarda roupa, além dos que se encontravam no chão. Desse modo ele arruma tudinho, fazendo um cantinho totalmente quentinho.

Terminando aquele cantinho, ele se enfia debaixo das cobertas se esquentando naquela tarde chuvosa. 

Ligando a tv, ele coloca no netflix, colocando em um dos seus filmes preferidos, ‘’sussurros do coração’’. No entanto, mesmo sendo seu filme preferido, em menos de 20 minutos de filme, ele já estava totalmente tomado pelo sono.

Ele acordava algumas vezes sempre chegando o horário, mas depois voltava a dormir, a chuva estava cada vez mais forte e aquilo fazia com que seu sono não fosse embora e todos aqueles cobertores, só o deixavam mais sonolento. 

Minchan acordou com o barulho da porta algumas horas depois, sabia quem era, Mas se assustou ao escutar passos molhados andando pela casa. Ele se levantou e foi até o quarto, encontrando o namorado totalmente encharcado pela chuva que caía do lado de fora.

Hong despertou fácilmente ao ver o namorado daquele jeito, vendo o mesmo tirar todas aquelas roupas, ele vai até o mesmo, tocando em suas bochechas.

\- Desculpa meu amor, eu não queria te acordar - ele se pronuncia tirando o casaco pesado.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, tome um banho, ok? - Michan disse sorrindo fraco - Vou separar seu pijama e deixar em cima da cômoda - O mais novo diz indo para o quarto.

Ao separar a roupa, ele as deixa em cima da cômoda, descendo para deitar-se novamente. Chegando em seu cantinho quentinho, ele se enfia debaixo das cobertas esperando o namorado voltar, e acaba colocando outro filme, já tinha perdido aquele mesmo.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Hoyoung aparece totalmente sequinho e quentinho, ele vai até o namorado e deita ao seu lado, abraçando o mesmo, mesmo sendo mais alto que Minchan, ele amava deitar no peitoral do amado, se sentia seguro e acima de tudo quentinho. Eles ao menos conversaram, somente ficaram ali assistindo e antes de pegar no sono, o Bae se pronuncia:

\- Feliz aniversário, meu amor - Ao dizer aquilo, ele se aconchega nos braços do namorado e pega no sono, assim Minchan sorri e beija os fios cheirosos do rapaz e dormindo junto de si.

Para Minchan, aniversários poderiam ser comemorados de diversas maneiras, e para ele, um dia chuvoso, cobertas e seu namoradinho, era uma das melhores formas possíveis.


End file.
